The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a program method of a nonvolatile memory device and a memory system including the nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device may be fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored data when they are turned off or otherwise lack power. Volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even when turned off or otherwise lacking a power source. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory device includes NOR type flash memory and NAND type flash memory.
Recently, a semiconductor memory device with a three-dimensional memory array structure has been developed.